Skating
by HinataSnow16
Summary: It's snowing and the all-powerful ZEUS glance down at the ice-skating rink. The voices tells him to skate but the problem is, Alex doesn't know how to skate. SO what will happen if he falls down in front of a pretty woman? EGO AND PRIDE GONE! I suck at summaries. Comedy and fluff here and there.


**Hello all! My first one-shot of Alex trying to learn how to skate.**

**It's quite short because I typed this in an hour and a half so expect some mistakes here and there.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PROTOTYPE! I OWN ALEX'S CLUMSINESS! **

**Feel free to review after reading this! It was fun typing this anyway!^_^**

* * *

Alex Mercer stared at the sight below him. It's been a year since the outbreak happened and slowly, things are going back to normal.

It's the evening of a very cold January. The snow had started falling a few days before and an ice rink opened. Alex sat on the roof of a building opposite the rink, staring intently at the smiling families. How they smile at each other, how they laugh as one of them fell down, Alex hated it. He never had a family that shared those moments with him and Dana. It was usually him who has been looking out for Dana. They never had any fun.

Alex sighed as snowflakes started to descend from the bluish sky. He glanced up and watched as dozen of snowflakes fall gracefully towards the ground. So pure, so clean. The exact opposite of him. Alex felt saddened at the fact that he would never be close to normal. He wished to be normal for once, to escape the reality of being the BLACKLIGHT host. It sickened him.

A few doves landed beside him, pecking at their feathers. Alex felt angry flush through him. Doves are the very object of innocence and pureness. He loathed them. Alex reached out and grabbed one. The helpless white creature squirmed in shock and the others flew away, leaving it alone. Alex smirked at the fear that registered in the creature's eyes.

He readied himself to kill it when the voices of a thousand men that he consumed shouted out in anger.

_YOU LEAVE THAT BIRD ALONE!_

_DON'T YOU DARE KILL IT!_

_MURDERER!_

_LEAVE IT ALONE! LEAVE IT ALONE!_

"AGH!" Alex yelled and released the bird. It flew away hurriedly. Alex silenced the voices in his head and blinked a couple of times. It's hard to think when so many voices shouted at you simultaneously.

Alex huffed and crossed his hands. Now he's bored. And pissed. But mostly bored. He ran through his own thoughts and recalled what the previous Mercer do in his own free time.

_Researching_.

That was the only thing the previous Mercer do. How boring. Alex huffed again and jumped down from the building. It alarmed the people below but they just continued walking as though the sight didn't happened. How ignorant.

Alex walked, hands in pockets, towards the ice rink to get a better look at the people's enjoyment. He didn't know how to skate but plenty of the people he consumed knew. Some of the voices asked for him to go skating, to feel the joy of scratching the ice. Others told him not to, in fear of falling down. Alex merely tuned them out and continued to watch the people enjoy their time.

He thought of the time the previous Mercer tried to skate. It resulted in him falling down and Dana laughing at him. Thru 'his' memories, Dana was an excellent skater. She didn't attend any lesson, she skated as though it was second nature for her. Alex recalled how the previous Mercer envied his little sister's skill. Now even he is jealous too.

He stared and stared at the skating people. How many hours passed, he didn't know but he didn't move from his position. He watched as a few people took their first steps in skating, some skating in beginner level. He caught some professionals skating in fast speeds, turning and spinning in circles like some ballerinas or something.

The voices in his head gasped in amazement and envy as Alex watched one male skating in absolute grace. Something inside of him pained to be like that. Graceful. But Alex quickly shook his head. He is ZEUS! The All-powerful mighty ZEUS! What benefits would he get from being _graceful_?

Alex shook his head at thought of being graceful and continued watching the people skate. He caught one little boy fell down and started crying. The voices in his head cried out, telling him to go over and comfort the boy. Pssh, like that's going to happen. In didn't matter what he did because a young lady came over and helped him out. The little boy smiled at the lady and thanked her. He skated away to his family and lady just waved goodbye. Alex scrutinized the situation and his attention diverted to the lady.

She was tall and skinny in built. Her hair bun at the back of her head and she had skin fairer then his. She wore a hooded jacket and blue jagging. She looked pretty in the dim evening light and Alex felt his heart contract at the sight of her. The voices in his head screamed that he fell in love with her but Alex tuned them out. They were spoiling the moment.

The hours flew past and lesser people were seen skating. The ice rink opens 24 hours a day and by midnight, all the families that were skating had left. The only people who were skating were either couples or other skaters. The lady was still skating and it came to Alex's attention that she was a professional.

He scrutinized her as she skated here and there, spinning in complex moves and lifting one leg as she skated. Now the voices in his head were compiling together for him to skate with her as well and believe or not, Alex wanted to. The only problem was that he doesn't have any skates to wear. He can't go skating with his sneakers. He'll just fall down and make a fool out of himself.

Alex sighed, wishing for anything in the world to go skating now. Then, someone tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir?" A timid voice spoke out and Alex turned to the person. It was one of the professional male skaters he saw before. Alex lifted his eyebrow.

"What?" Came his rude answer and the timid man flinched slightly.

"Would you like to skate? You've been standing there for 3 hours." The man spoke and handed out his own skates. "I'm sure we're both the same size." The man answered.

"Uh, I dunno how to skate." Alex spoke, getting uneasy. Despite wanting to skate, he starting to feel worried about falling on his butt.

"That's alright. Maria will help you out." The man spoke and called out "MARIA!"

"Yes?" The lady that helped the boy skated towards them. "You called?"

"This man wants to skate but he doesn't know how to. Be a dear and teach him. Poor chap's been standing here for hours." The man spoke and handed his skates to Alex's hands.

Alex stood transfixed, staring at the woman by the name Maria. She's much more prettier up close and Alex's palms started sweating.

"Well, put them on thenn" Maria spoke and the man helped Alex onto his skates. After much difficulty, Alex was finally fitted onto the skates.

Now he's getting nervous. He can't fall down and make a fool out of himself. Believe it or not, he has a lousy sense of balance despite being able to run on walls. The voices in his head shouted out encouragement tho some betted that he's going to fall. Sucking in a huge breath, Alex step onto the ice rink.

"Ah!" Alex gasped as he slipped and fell on to the icy floor. Maria gasped in shock and the man face threatened to laugh but he kept his composure. In his head, Alex was mentally slapping himself and wanted to bury his head into the ground. The voices mixed from laughter to reassure-ment to 'Told you so's.

"Are you alright?" Maria asked and Alex face reddened at his embarrassment. With what remaining of his pride, he stood up on his own.

"I don't wanna do this." Alex muttered and tried to get out of the rink. The man blocked his way and Alex resisted the urge to hammer-fist him away.

"Nope, you are gonna try it. It'll be fun." The man spoke and Alex gritted his teeth.

Maria, sensing Alex's growing anger, grabbed his hand. "Come on."

Alex flushed at the contact and a few voices wolf-whistled. As Maria held onto his hand, Alex's feet wobbled, trying to get accustomed to the slippery floor. After a few strides, he got the hang of it.

"Swish you feet as tho you're sliding on the floor. Left swish, right swish." Maria spoke to him and Alex found himself muttering 'Left swish, right swish' under his breath.

"See? You're getting the hang of it." Maria spoke as they quickened the pace.

'"Right, left, right, left." Alex muttered and smiled. "Hey, I'm doing it!" He exclaimed like a playful kindergarten boy.

"There you go! Now, I'm going to let go of my hand and you try to balance yourself." Maria spoke as she wiggled her hands away from Alex's grip.

"N-No! Wait-" Alex cried in protest and slipped and fell again, all pride and ego gone.

Alex cursed himself as the voices in his head roared in laughter. Maria giggled at Alex as he cross his legs on the ice.

"I hate this." Alex muttered to himself. Maria came over and held out her hand.

"We'll try it slowly this time." Maria spoke and Alex hauled himself up. After stabilizing himself with a few strides, Alex breathed in a deep breath.

"Remember, don't panic and just keep swishing." Maria spoke and Alex nodded Slowly, Maria let go of Alex and he wobbled a lil.

"Just keep swishing. Just keep swishing." Alex muttered, moving his leg left and right after each word. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Alex cried in joy.

"You're doing it, mister! You're doing it!" Maria cried out and clapped her hands.

"WOOHOO!" Alex cried out as he turned and skated around the ice rink. He grew careless and nearly lost his balance. He quickly regained them by spreading his arms out.

"I'm okay!" He cried out, turning his head to look behind at Maria. "I'm okay!"

_BAM!_

Due to his lack of focus, he slammed facefirst to the wall of the ice rink. He fell flat on his back, ego and pride that had accumulated, gone like the wind. The voices in his roared louder with laughter and the man guffawed like no other. Even Maria started laughing at the sight of the fallen Alex.

"Dammit."

* * *

**Review please~! ^_^**


End file.
